The Porn Star in Me
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: AU/AH Just a bit of one shot fun written for Ninapolitan's FFFA on Twilighted. After years of secretly loving each other, will they finally find each other at a BBQ at Emmett & Rose's house? Enjoy!


First and foremost, all the usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing except my wonderful laptop, Bobby, and a decidedly pervalicious brain.

Big buckets of thanks to my awesomest of awesome beta, the incomparable, **vjgm.** She leaves little comments in the margin as she goes that give me the serious giggle fits. She is the Jedi Master to my Padawan ass, love you hard Yoda!

Readers I hope you enjoy this little trip down Smut Lane with me! This little nugget was written for Miss Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All on Twilighted *MWAH*

* * *

I couldn't remember a time, since high school, that Edward and I weren't trying to hook up. There just always seemed to be something keeping us from making it happen. Either he was dating somebody or I was or we happened to be living on opposite sides of the country from each other or something as equally ridiculous as that.

Finally, we're living in the same town again, both single, and where was I?

Sitting outside of Rose and Emmett's house staring at the car sitting in the driveway - Edward's car - contemplating fleeing the scene like some kind of America's Most Wanted fugitive.

I didn't know why I was so nervous; I hadn't seen Edward in five years. He probably wouldn't even remember me anyway.

Rose and Emmett hosted a summer kick-off barbeque every year and they'd somehow talked me into showing up hours early to help set up. Conveniently forgetting to mention that Edward would be there too, God damn it.

Maybe I could just take off. They didn't even know I was here yet. I could call from home and tell them that I had to take care of something or...something.

Who was I kidding? I didn't even believe that shit.

Okay, Swan, suck it up and for God sake suck it in and get in the game before someone else makes a play for your MVP.

I adjusted my boobs inside my bikini top, smoothed the cotton sundress over my ass and took a deep breath.

Walking through the open side gate and into the backyard, I saw him talking to Emmett and looking damn near edible.

"Bells," Emmett yelled, leaping out of his chair, hoisting me over his shoulder and carrying me across the porch to the bar. "Edward, you remember Bella right?" he asked as he plopped me down, practically in Edward's lap.

"Of course," Edward said as he got up out of his chair, surprising me when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "It's really good to see you, Bella," he said quietly into my hair.

Dear God, was it possible to come from just a hug? Because he smelled so good, I was almost certain that I did. It took every ounce of effort in my body to not moan for Christ sake.

"It's good to see you too, Edward," I said with a smile and tried not to blush like a complete idiot.

Emmett slung a beer out of the cooler and handed it to me. "Here, you can keep Edward company while I go check on my wife. She still getting ready," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Edward and I made small talk and it was almost as if we'd seen each other last week. He and I had always spoken the same language and thankfully that hadn't changed. He understood the lame pop culture references I made and I thought his jokes were funny. We just, got each other.

After about twenty minutes, Rosalie made an appearance and promptly put me to work slicing strawberries in the kitchen and sent Edward over to move tables with Emmett. I drifted off into my own little world while I washed and cut the berries, imagining Edward and I in a variety of perverted positions. A dirty little grin appeared on my face and I giggled at myself.

"Oh, strawberries," Edward said, as he snuck up behind me, looking over my shoulder. "Those look really good." There was a tone to his voice, and I couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't talking about fruit anymore.

"Want a taste?" I asked, with a smirk as I held out a slice. My heart started to race when he opened his mouth and leaned closer, gripping my waist for leverage.

_Be cool, you can do this._

His soft full lips wrapped around my fingertips as he sucked the piece of strawberry into his mouth. "Mmmm," he moaned as picked a slice out of the bowl and held it up to me. "These are perfect, you have to try one."

_Okay, Bells, you're about to walk the fine line between sultry and slutty, try not to fuck it up_.

He smiled when I plucked the fruit from his fingers the same way he did. His thumb skimmed my bottom lip and I suddenly realized he was moving in closer. His lips touched mine and it was all I could do not to throw myself at him like a two dollar hooker.

They were light, soft, teasing kisses. The kind you use when you are just getting to know the feel of each other's lips.

"Hey, Edward did you get lost…" Emmett called, bursting through the back door, "whoa, my bad," he chuckled, backing out with his hand over his eyes.

"God, he's such an ass," I muttered.

"Yeah," Edward laughed. "I should probably get back out there and help him."

"Probably, he'll just be back in two minutes to bug the shit out of us anyway."

"Sounds about right," he nodded as he headed for the door. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"That was nice," he said with a smile.

"Mmmhmmm," I nodded, biting the hell out of my bottom lip so I didn't giggle like a huge dork.

When Edward was safely out of sight I proceeded to leap around the kitchen like a complete dufus.

I finished with the berries and carried the bowl outside, walking right into the middle of Rose and Emmett fighting.

"Jesus, Em," she shouted, throwing her hands in the air, "I ask you to pick up one thing on the way home from work last night and you come home with everything but that. How are we supposed to have a party with no ice?"

"Fine, I'll go right now, damn, don't have a conniption."

I could practically see steam coming out of Rosalie's ears and I was just about to offer to make the run myself when Edward piped up.

"Look, Rose, it's okay, I have to run home for a second to feed my dog and I'll pick up some ice on the way back, is that cool?"

Rose took a deep cleansing breath and nodded. "Thank you, Edward, that would really help," she said as she continued to glare at Emmett.

I'd been around when these two fought before and one of two things was about to happen. They were going to strangle each other out here on the lawn or run upstairs and screw like wild monkeys. Either way, I did not want to be here.

"Need a hand?" I asked as Edward was digging his keys out of his pocket.

"Absolutely," he grinned and held his arm out for me.

I had admit, the ride to his house was filled with awkward silence and incessant radio fiddling but luckily he only lived about ten minutes away.

It was a nice house, probably too big for a single guy to live in alone, but it was nice all the same. I wandered down the hallway, looking at the pictures on the wall while he slipped into the kitchen to feed his dog, Sam.

As I stood, looking at a photograph of a beautiful stone building that I knew I'd seen before but couldn't for the life of me remember what it was called, I felt a presence behind me.

"That's the Pantheon, in Rome," he said, moving in closer behind me. I could feel his body heat radiating through my thin cotton sundress. "I spent three months in Italy a few years back."

"It's beautiful," I said and my breath caught in my throat when I felt his warm soft lips on my bare shoulder.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Unconsciously, I leaned back against his body and his growing erection pressed against me.

_Oh my God._

The next thing I knew, I was turned around in his arms and our mouths collided in a flurry of lips and tongues. We desperately groped at each other as we made our way down the hall, bumping into the walls and knocking pictures askew until we managed to stumble into his bedroom.

"Wait…" I panted as I pulled away suddenly, my fingers still tangled in his hair.

"Too fast?" he asked with a handful of my ass and a look of panic in his eyes.

"No," I practically shouted. "It's just, this isn't something I do all the time ya know," I said, my brain spitting words out faster than I could stop them from coming out. "But, it's….you, and I don't want you to think that I'm the type of girl that just…ya know…jumps into bed with every guy she's alone with and, honestly I haven't even been with anybody for nine months and then I saw you and you're here and smell so good and…and…"

"Bella," he chuckled, taking my face in his hands and thankfully cutting off the flow of my verbal diarrhea. "Shut up," he whispered as he started kissing me again.

"Right," I mumbled around his lips as we started for the bed again, frantically pulling at each other's clothes, somehow managing to get his shirt over his head and my dress over mine.

We tumbled to the bed in a tangled mass of arms and legs and Edward rolled me onto my back, shoving my black bikini top aside instead of untying it as he kneaded my breasts, lightly pinching my nipples between his fingers. My hips pressed up into his and we both moaned at the contact.

Maneuvering my knees on either side of his waist, I reached between us and palmed him through his board shorts, trying to get a good feel of the equipment I had to work with. From what I could tell, through the layer of synthetic fabric, I'd hit some kind of mother load.

In fact I was so preoccupied with trying to gauge the length and girth of what felt to be one seriously fine piece of manhood; I didn't realize where _his_ hands were until I felt his fingers teasing at the elastic of my bikini bottoms. They traced along the inside of my thigh, up to the tie that secured the skimpy bathing suit low on my hips.

Edward kept kissing me, not too frantically considering we were in a sort of a time crunch. Right amount of tongue, not overtly drooly. Perfect. He untied my bikini bottoms and my hand inadvertently squeezed his cock as he slid a finger inside of me, with a quiet groan.

We could have just kept going like this I guess, but I figured if I was going to walk down Ho Boulevard, I was going to do it right.

Sliding my hands into the waistband of his shorts I worked them down enough to pull him out. He was hot and hard and sweet baby Jesus at this point I would let him put that anywhere he God damned well pleased as long as I had it somewhere inside of me.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked, practically panting as he flexed his hips into my hand. "I swear, this isn't why I brought you here."

"I know, Edward," I said, gently urging him closer to where I wanted him the most. "Just…please, I need this…right here, right now."

At some point he'd pulled his hand out of the way and the tip of his cock slid against my wet pussy.

"Me too," he breathed as he pushed into me.

We both moaned as we started into a slow rhythm as our bodies became acquainted with one another in the best of ways.

The wet, almost sticky sound of good juicy sex being had filled the room as he pulled my leg up around his waist and began to thrust harder and faster. He leaned down and started sucking on my neck, his breath hot and heavy in my ear in between soft grunts and sighs.

"So good," he whispered as he moved inside of me. "Oh, Bella, it's so fucking good."

_Jesus Christ, he's trying to kill me._

"Yes," I panted, digging my heels into his backside, gaining the leverage I needed to rub my clit against him the best I could.

Now, most guys just keep stuffing it into you, eyes on the prize, but Edward? Fuck. This was no mere mortal man, because by some miracle he seemed to know what I was trying to do.

He sat up slightly, gripping my left leg around his waist and brought his thumb to his mouth, swirling it around on his tongue before he lowered it to my body and started to stroke small, concise circles over my clitoris.

My entire body started to trembled and I could feel the orgasm welling up in my gut. I could feel my insides clenching as Edward caught his breath.

"Oh…that's it…" he muttered quietly as he began to pick up the pace, his mouth open as he thrust harder, faster, deeper.

Everything was happening so fast that the room started to spin. My eyes rolled back in my head and my toes curled against the back of Edward's legs as I came so fucking good that I couldn't even take a breath. And when I finally managed to suck in a lungful of oxygen I was bombarded with a whole new barrage of orgasmic sensation which set off some kind of porn star moan from me.

_Where the fuck did that come from? I've never done that before._

"Oh, shit…" Edward began to pant and breathe erratically, "oh, God…Bella…fuck…"

His fingers pressed into the back of my thigh as he shuddered into his orgasm, grunting and growling with every thrust.

Okay, I'll be the first to admit that the average 'o' face was comical and mostly I really had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from cracking up. Not that I'd seen a ton, but I'd seen my fair share and I had to say that Edward's 'o' face was like a work of art. His eyes closed softly, almost relaxed, not squeezed shut like he was being tortured like most guys.

And his mouth…gah!

Edward's orgasm mouth could make a girl come just watching it. The way his lips pursed together on the push in and then opened as he took in a breath on the retreat. The corner of his mouth would twitch up in a sexy smirk and he even did that bottom lip bite thing that was so hot.

The picture of pure, orgasmic bliss.

"Damn," he said quietly as he laid his forehead to mine.

"Amen," I panted, tangling my fingers in his hair. "We are so doing that again very, very soon."

"Most definitely," Edward said as he rolled us over and pulled me into his arms. The half of a bathing suit I had on was all wonky and I was pretty sure my hair looked like hell, but I couldn't have given three shits right now. I was lying with Edward, in his bed, after having the hottest sex I'd ever had in my life.

"I really, really don't want to go back to that damn barbeque," Edward said and he twirled a lock of my hair, "but…"

"I know," I muttered, running my foot up the inside of his calf and swishing my fingers over his chest.

We both knew Rose and her temper and if we didn't get back soon with the ice she'd probably hunt us down and beat the living shit out of the both of us.

By the time we got back the other guests were starting to arrive and Rose was preoccupied playing hostess, which worked out great for me. Not that I didn't want to tell my best friend about the mind blowing sex I'd had with the guy I'd been crazy about since we were fifteen, I just didn't want to suffer through Rose's Spanish Inquisition and wasn't quite ready to share the deets yet.

I tried my best to act normal and keep my hands to myself. I mean, yeah, we'd just slept together, but it wasn't like we were now suddenly a couple.

And that damned Edward wasn't helping my normal factor in the slightest, always finding a way to be right next to me, touching me in some way or whispering something delectably filthy in my ear. I was about to come out of my skin.

But it wasn't until I was trying to reach a bowl on the top shelf in the kitchen that I believe we both reached our breaking points.

I was in the middle of cursing Rose and Emmett for being so damn tall and not keeping a step stool in their kitchen, when I heard…

"Let me get that," Edward said, slipping in behind me, pressing me against the counter as he reached up and plucked the bowl from the shelf and set it on the counter in front of me. "Come home with me tonight, Bella" he whispered, turning his face into my neck as he kissed along my flesh, sliding his hand around my waist and pulling me closer. "I want to taste you," he murmured as his palm moved down my belly and his long fingers teased over my clit through the thin cotton of my dress. "All of you."

Sweet baby Jesus.

"Edward, you're going to make me come," I whimpered, pushing my ass against his cock.

What the hell? I'd never uttered those words to any guy in my entire sex life and here I was reciting the most basic porn dialogue.

His grip tightened on my hip as he worked his hand under the hem of my dress, his middle finger slipping under my bathing suit. "Oh fuck, you're so wet," he breathed as he started furiously rubbing my clit.

I knew we were in the middle of the kitchen and anybody could walk in at any time and find Edward 'Magic Fingers' Cullen fingering me in front of the cupboards, but I couldn't stop. I held onto the counter for some kind of support as an orgasm ricocheted through my body.

His hand discretely slid out from under my dress and I heard him swallow thickly.

"Um," he said quietly, taking a small step back, "did we just…"

"Yeah…yeah we did."

"I don't normally…"

"Neither do I."

We stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So…um…wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"Very much."

I made my way over to Rose and fed her some bullshit line about having a headache and needing to go home and lay down. She didn't say anything at first, just sort of looked at me weird.

"Liar," she said accusingly, "you're going to go have sex with Edward."

"What…" I started to deny when I saw her eyes flicker over my shoulder and turned to see Edward saying his goodbye's to Emmett. Shit, busted. "Okay, kind of." Rosalie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and fisted her hands on her hips. "Okay, fine, yes alright? Yes I am going to go have the big hot sex with Edward again. Happy?"

"S'cuse me? Again? What's with this 'again' shit, Bell? Did you two do it in my house? Because that is just sick and wrong on so many levels."

"God no!" It wasn't a total lie, we didn't technically 'do it' in the kitchen. "It was at his house when we went for ice," I mumbled.

"Slut," she giggled, slapping me playfully on the arm. "Was it good?" she asked before she answered herself. "Of course it was good. Otherwise you wouldn't be going for a second helping at the big buffet of yum over there," she said, waving at Edward.

"Jesus, Rose, discrete much?"

"Oh come on, B, if I hadn't been laid in almost a year and I was about to get my freak on with that hot piece, everyone and their brother would know about it."

"And somehow I'm the slut here?" I asked shaking my head.

"Someone had to teach you the ways of slutdom," she said with a proud smirk. "Now go forth, my young Padawan, and tap that fine ass over there," she winked, pulling me into a tight hug. "And take notes because I do expect every filthy detail," she whispered, giving me a hard swat on the backside.

The car ride over to Edward's house was still kind of awkward. Even when we made our way into the house and started kissing it was still a little bit, weird.

"We don't have to do this," Edward finally said, gently holding my face in his hand. "I can take you back or take you home, whatever you want…"

"I _want_ to be _here_, with you."

Without another word, Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me down the hall to the bedroom and set me gently on the bed.

"Scoot back," he said with a nod of his head as he stripped his shirt over his head. I followed his lead and tugged my dress off, tossing it into the corner. He grinned at me when he saw me laying there in just my black bikini.

Parting my legs with his body, he crawled up onto the end of the bed. "I have to be honest here, Bella, but there is something about you that makes me say and do things I don't normally do," he said as he moved closer.

"I know what you mean, it's like you press some kind of porn button inside my head that makes me do these crazy things that I would never do in a million years."

"Mmmhmmm," he nodded, "like right now," he whispered as he laid down, sliding his hand under my ass and curling it around my hip, "I have the uncontrollable urge to tell you how much I want to slide my tongue along your sweet pussy." He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of my right thigh, and my porn button was officially pushed.

"Please," I breathed, as I wrapped my leg around him, my foot pressing into his back, urging him closer.

His long fingers twined around the ties of my bathing suit, pulling the bows open, peeling the flap of shiny black fabric down and tugging it from under my butt as if he was carefully unwrapping a present. He looked up at me as he lightly touched his tongue to my clit.

Staring down into his vivid green eyes while his lips closed over mine was just about all I could handle.

I could feel that god awful moan building in the back of my throat and I tried to hold it back but when he made a quiet 'mmmmm' sound it just popped out.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he flicked his tongue over my clit, his finger teasing in and out of me.

"Yes," I moaned, pulling at my own hair as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm flickering, sending little jolts of pleasure over the surface of my skin.

"Do you miss my cock inside of you?" he asked, sliding his finger all the way in, twisting it this way and that before pulling it back out again.

"God yes."

With a positively sinful grin he sat up on his knees, stroking himself.

I didn't know when he managed to get his shorts off but I was sort of wrapped up in having his tongue all up in my business.

He rubbed the hot head of his dick over my clit and I came unglued. I tilted my hips up against the friction of his cock and he slipped inside of me. Smooth, easy and deliciously slow. And just when I didn't think he could go any deeper, his top lip twitched, bottom lip tucked between his teeth and he pushed with a soft grunt.

Before I could recover from that maneuver Edward managed to roll us, switching our positions and placing me in control.

I sat up and this new angle let me take in every glorious inch of him good and deep.

"Mmmmm," he groaned, sucking a deep breath through his teeth, "show me what you got," he challenged. He curled his tongue over his top lip, sliding it from one side to the other as he whispered, "I can still taste you."

Channeling my inner porn star, I slid my hand down my body and started to rub my clit while I rolled my hips over his.

"Is this what you want to see?" I breathed as slipped a finger a little lower, feeling him move in and out of me.

"Yes," he grunted, moving his hands over my ass, squeezing it hard as he drove closer to release.

My fingers worked expertly over the familiar territory and it didn't take long for me to get to the brink of orgasm. One more circle around with the right amount of pressure and I'd be there.

"Edward," I whimpered, my climax starting to take hold.

Suddenly, Edward sat up, slowing his movements, nearly stopping all together as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's always been you, Bella," he whispered, nuzzling into my neck, dropping soft kisses and trailing his hand down my back.

I sank my fingers into his hair as I pressed my body tighter to his, I just couldn't seem to get close enough. We moved together like we were one body. No more porn star moaning. No more dirty talking.

Just the sound of our breathing as we came together. Literally and figuratively.

We settled down in the bed and Edward pulled me into his arms again.

His words echoed in my head, _it's always been you_.

"Edward, what did you mean when you said it's always been me?"

"Well, even though we've never dated, you were always the standard of which I measured any girl I dated," he said, pulling me closer. "Which probably explains why I couldn't keep a girlfriend for any significant length of time, no one else could measure up to you. Not even close." Edward shook his head and started to chuckle. "Wow that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head."

"It's not cheesy, it's beautiful and I know exactly what you mean because I feel the same way about you, Edward."

He pulled me up onto his chest and smoothed my hair out of my face. "I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

_**I hope you enjoyed that kittens *MMMMMMMMMWAH***_


End file.
